


Learning To Forgive

by Rosemarie42



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Meghan Adams stood at the alter hearing her fiancé say he can’t marry her as he’s already married to her best friend and maid of honour Emma and has been for a month, feeling humiliated she has nothing to do with them.Eights months later she’s gets a call from the hospital to come get her son, as she has no children she finds what the hospital is telling her ridiculous.However when a police officer tells her it’s not a joke it’s true she goes to the hospital to find Emma her former best friend and maid of honour on her last breath.Emma dies leaving behind a child that is biologically Meghan’s and her ex fiancé George as they both come to terms with their roles as new parents can they work together and forgive the hurt of the past and how can Meghan ever forgive Emma for her betrayal.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I can see already I’m going to love writing this story

“I don’t understand what do you mean you’re already married?”, Meghan look at her fiancé wondering if he’s on drugs. “I’m sorry Meghan I’ve been married for a month now to Emma”. She looks around the room at her guests, the priest and her parents they all were opened mouth.

“You’ve been married to my best friend, my maid of honour for a month?”, George my fiancé nods at me. “I can explain it’s not what it looks like”.

“Oh you mean you didn’t betray me with my best friend or is currently humiliating me at the alter in front of magazine editors and our friends and family and the priest”.

Eight months later

“I don’t have a surrogate”, Meghan was on the phone to the hospital they’re desperate for her to come and get her son. “I don’t know what game you’re playing but I’m not playing it She says to the person”, there is dead air then “Hello Ms Adam this is officer Monroe we urgently need you to come down to memorial general”. Something in his tone makes Meghan realise this isn’t a joke, she grab her bag and inform her driver she’s going out, the drive to the hospitals is quite. When she get to the floor she was told where to go she sees Emma laying in a hospital bed. The doctor notices her, “She doesn’t have long left, she held on I think to say goodbye to you”.

Emma looked ghostly white in her hospital gown she notices Meghan, “Meg you came”, those where her last words that she spoke. Meghan was ushered out the room “Before we can give the baby to you, I need to do a blood test”, She follows the nurse to another room in a daze. “Results shouldn’t take long.”.

“Meghan had not seen Emma in eight months or spoke to George in that same amount of time. She don’t know what happened with them, why is he not here by his wife’s side as she lay dying. Meghan was Emma’s only family She knew she know she grow up in the foster care system. They met by accident one day in a diner they literally bumped into each other, Meghan watched as she sat down and had only water to drink. Realising she didn’t have any money. She invited her over and told her to order whatever she wanted her treat. They talked and Emma told Meghan about her life with her foster parents who weren’t treating her well. Meghan kept going back to the diner for three weeks while she was in Maine.

Emma turned eighteen while Meghan was in Maine and after talking to her parents Meghan asked her to come with her there were conditions, she had to go to counselling, and not steal from her or her family, don’t do drugs, she was drugged tested. She had to signed a contract with stipulations Meghan family were incredibly wealthy and they had to protect themselves. 

She’s brought out her thoughts by George’s voice “Meghan how are you?” 

“Shouldn’t you be worried about your dead wife and not about your ex-fiancée”, she says coldly”.

“She’s not my wife, hasn’t been for a while”, she was shock to hear that

“I got call to come down here today to pick up my son and was told she didn’t have long to live, she looked like a corpse when I got here. Do you know what was wrong with her?”.

He sits down beside her, “I didn’t know she was sick, it would seem you’re still down as her next of kin you should be able to get some answers”.

“That means I have to arrange her funeral, I haven’t spoken to her in eight months”.

“I’m sure she’s left a will”, George says to her.

He sits with her, after a while the nurse comes back “The blood work has come back you’re both the baby’s parents. They look at each other in shock “I’ll take you to see your son now if you want”, they follow her to the nursery and see their son for the first time. He was asleep he had brown hair and looked like meghan with his fathers nose.

It was a surreal feeling seeing her son she knew nothing about with his father who humiliated and betrayed her months before.

“We need to think of a name for him”, she looks at George of all the thing she expected him to say that wasn’t it.

“David”

“David Adam Ricci”

“He’s your son I’m not going to denied you his last name”.

“Thank you”

After filling in paperwork they left with their son, George had gone to buy everything they would need from a crib to formulas and bottles. He ask Meghan if he could stay for a few days with her and their son till he got settled she said okay. “We have an elephant in the room to discuss, how Emma got our sperm and egg and was impregnated”.

Meghan walked into her house to be greeted by her housekeeper Debra, apart from the car seat for David she had nothing else for him.

When George arrived with his formula and bottles it was sterilised and she feed him. Pretty soon the house had everything a baby would need. She wanted a proper nursery for him and got unto one of the best decorators in New York to come and do up David’s room.

When David was asleep she walked downstairs with the baby monitor in her hand, to see George in the living room “We need to talk”, he says to her.

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved at our wedding, it was cold and heartless of me to treat you that way. I never had an affair with her she told me she was pregnant with my child, I had put some sperm on ice before I met you and she somehow found out about it and got a hold of it. I was making sure my child was protected I’m going to assume you did the same with your eggs”.

“She had I both did, if you wanted to protect your child why did you divorce her?”

“After I halted our wedding, that day she told me it was someone else’s sperm and she faked all the evidence she showed me. I was very angry at her and filed for divorce that day”.

“Did you never check to see if she was lying to you, she did show you evidence after all?”.

“I was so angry with her, I was just happy to get her out my orbit”.

“You believed her enough to marry her and enough to divorce her, you should have checked she clearly was lying about something”.

“The night before our wedding my Nona got some bad health news I spent six months in Italy with her. She’s better now that’s why I’m back in New York, I’ve been here for the last two months, she will be so happy to hear I have a son”.

The next day Meghan found out Emma left her in charge of her estate and her burial and she left her everything she owned and stacks and stacks of letters, she numbered them and wanted her to read them in numerical order.

Meghan arranged her funeral, invited the people Emma wanted there and George and her said their goodbyes to her. “Ten years of friendship turned into lies, deceit and egg snatching”. Meghan put Emma’s letters away in a draw unopened and go into David’s room to see George feeding him. “Let’s get married”, she says to him. He looks surprise at that. “Today made me realise that I want George to have at least one parent taking care of him if something happens to the other. If Emma didn’t get in touch with us in the end George’s future would have been so different, he would have go into care or be adopted”.

“When do you want to do it?”

“If we fill in the paperwork today we can get married in three days, just us and George for now, we still have to tell our families about this”. 

Three days later Meghan walked into her townhouse as Mrs Ricci, George had moved some of his things into what was now their home. He put his house on the market, it held too many bad memories he said, her house held good memories for him so he tells her he doesn’t mind me staying there.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan starts to realise her life has truly change.

George and Meghan discuss sleeping arrangements, he was willing to sleep in a separate room she told him they would share her bedroom, it had his and hers closets and she wanted the staff to think this was a marriage of love. She was aware magazines and newspapers were trying to get a story on her, while the staff had signed non disclosures agreements you never know with money and temptation she wanted to protect David as much as possible.

“What do you mean you got married to George did you forget the humiliation of your wedding, he’s just lost his wife”, She listened to her mother waffle on about her no good husband. Everything she said was true, “Is dad there with you?”

“Yes honey”

“Please put me on speaker I need to tell you both something”, she tells them everything that happened. “She had no right to steal from the both of you I hope you both are fully intending to sue the companies for giving your property away so freely. Do you believe George that he was forced to marry her”.

“I don’t know, for all I know they slept together and were a real couple”. 

“A man like George growing up in Italy, family is everything to them I can believe he married her for the reasons he did”, says her father.

“We’re grandparents says her mother “Forty seven and a grandmother”.

“Are you upset about it?” ask Meghan 

“Of course not sweetie, I’m fuming about the way I became a grandmother but I had you at twenty it’s to be expected and I’m still young enough to not look like a grey hair grandma stereotype”.

She hears noise from the baby monitor “I’m got to go Arthur’s is up”.

At dinner that night George bought up the idea of a honeymoon “My parents would love to meet their grandson and it would be good for us to get out the country for a while. There is no way the press won’t find out about our marriage”.

She realised what he meant “You want to tell them about it before we go away on our terms”.

He nods “I can work away from the office I’ve already started the paperwork for Arthur’s passport  
If we go to the agency my lawyer said she it should take eight days to a week”.

“That’s fine, I was unsure of flying with a baby so young but as we will be flying private I’m fine, I want that plane deep clean”.

“It will be Don’t you worry”

“Have you told your family George about the circumstances of Arthur’s birth?”

“I have, I’m sorry you know I was a coward back then”

“You still are, nothing was stopping you from telling me the truth about your marriage, after your divorce, you could have told me the truth instead you didn’t”.

“You and I both know you would have put the phone down the minute you heard my voice”.

She realised he spoke the truth but she was still angry and had every right to be “You could have sent me a email or a letter. If you really wanted to you would have let me know the truth”. He sighs because he realised she was right.

“The staff working here will think we have a happy marriage but make no mistake outside this house we aren’t putting on a show for the cameras or the newspapers. They know all about my humiliation eight months ago, don’t forget some of those editors witnessed it first hand”.

“We’re working our way up to being acquaintances at this point then maybe to friends. We will have separate bedrooms in Italy”. He nods “Of course and don’t worry I get it but please be cordial to me when we’re outside, the press will have a lot to say about us getting married so quickly after for all they know my wife’s death. I know we won’t be pretending when we’re with families as they know the truth about our marriage but as my wife I would like you to attend company functions with me and parties I get invited to”.

She stops eating “Don’t worry I will play the part of the dutiful wife, I realised as you were talking, my original suggestion of not putting on a show outside of this house was never really going to work. I don’t want when Arthur is older he sees pictures of his parents looking like they hate each other”.

“I thought after we visited my family in Italy we could go somewhere else for a week just us and Arthur”

“A real honeymoon you mean”.

“I messed up eight month ago but Meghan I prayed after the wedding to get a second chance with you and one day to even have children with you. I can’t say I’m not happy with our current situation I’ve the family I’ve always wanted finally with you as my wife it’s as if god answered my prayer. Yes I want us to go on honeymoon we’re a married couple after all. You pick where you want to go anywhere don’t forget you’re married to a billionaire”.

“Don’t forget I have my own money and my family is just as rich as yours”.

“Let me paid for our honeymoon cara it’s important to me”.

She takes a sip of her drink “Okay I’ll consent to the second week of our honeymoon I want us to go to the Maldives. Hopefully by the time we come back here things wouldn’t be so awkward between us”.

The trip to Italy at first was slightly awkward the last time meghan saw most of George’s family they were looking at her in shock on her wedding day. Now she’s spending a week with them George pulls up to his family’s mansion and Meghan couldn’t help but remember the last timer she was there, how happy they all were talking about the wedding and George’s cousins teasing him about stealing Meghan away from him.

As she walked through the foyer of the mansion she looks around at the marble entrance way to see George’s mother Maria a tall thin elegant looking women in her late fifties with her brown hair tied back and his father Antonio a grey haired man slightly smaller than his six foot one son. They smiled at Meghan and look at David in her arms unsure of what to do.

“Hello Maria, Antonio nice to see you again I hope your both well”, George’s parents seem relieved she was speaking to them without any anger in her voice. “Madre(mother), padre(father) you remember my wife Meghan this is our son Davide(David)”.

Maria and Antonio come forward “Thank you for giving my boy another chance and for allowing us to be grandparents and my son to be a father. I know this isn’t easy for you it’s been betrayal after betrayal but my husband and I will do our best to make sure your week here is pleasant”.

“Thank you for those words”, says Meghan “Can you show me somewhere I and David can freshen up”.

“Of course dear, follow me I put a crib in your room but there is a nursery made up for the little one, his room is between yours and George’s”. She follows Maria up the stairs holding on to George carefully when she get to her room she was open mouth it was beautiful. The room was painted in a light gray colour, a large chandelier was hanging in the room along with a kingside bed in a lighter grey than what was on the wall there were table lamps on either side of the bed which was decorated with with white pillows and grey sheets. There was a large ottoman at the end of the bed, Meghan was touched she remember having a conversation with Maria telling her that her ideal bedroom was one with different shades of grey with white accents. She looks at the light grey curtains and starts to cried.

She places David in his crib and Maria hugs her “I picture coming here a year ago with my husband and child and walking into this room and my wish has come through except my marriage isn’t a love marriage and we’re only together for the sake of our child”.

“You have a chance to change that last statement but it’s up to you, it will take time but remember you both loved each other once upon a time”.

“I can’t talk about that now the baby has bought everything back up, I don’t know if I can forgive him yet”.

“Why don’t you go have a shower and I’ll take care of my grandson in the mean time, I’ll go tell George to bring your suitcase up”, Meghan goes to the bathroom undress and turn on the shower when she walk back into her room she sees George stroking David’s hair, he turns at the sound and sees her wet clad only in a towel.

.


	3. Italy

As George stares at her he can’t help feeling angry, his wife had just come out the shower he should’ve been in there with her and they should be both coming out the bathroom and headed for the bed to make love. His feelings for her never went away and he knew what he did was wrong, he knew he should have called off the wedding sooner. She doesn’t even look at him with hate just resignation that this was her life.

He walks out the room determined to fix it and have them become a loving family.

Meghan dries herself off and change into a yellow sundress with white sandals, she left her wet hair to dry naturally. She look in on David to see he was asleep and was changed out of his outfit into a clean one.

She takes the elevator to the ground floor and walks outside to see George and his parents. Sitting under a shaded table. They see her “Come sit lemonade my dear?”

“Thank you Antonio”, she takes a seat and the glass offered to her.”I know that you’re keen for the family to see David but can we hold out on a lot of people coming for a day or two, he’s still only weeks old, besides I’m sure you want grandparents time with him”.

“Mum and dad were thinking of a party to celebrate us and the baby we can have it on Thursday or Wednesday which ever day you want”.

As we’re not leaving till Sunday afternoon how about having the party on Friday it gives us time to rest on the Saturday”. She sees Maria and Antonio’s disappointment at her statement, “Other family members can come starting Wednesday”. She watched as they both smile at her. 

“I’ve a surprise for you cara, the chef at the little restaurant in town you liked is coming to cook for you tonight I know how you love the food there”.

“Thank you, that’s a wonderful surprise indeed.”. They hear noise from the baby monitor. Antonio get up “Is it okay if I come with you I have yet to hold my grandchild”.

Meghan felt really bad “Why don’t you and George go see to him”. She watches the men leave and takes a sip of her drink before helping herself to some of the fresh fruit that was lay out on the table Maria doesn’t say anything as she eats. “Thank you again for coming”.

“Please stop thanking me I know it’s awkward for you the mother of your grandchild is the person your son publicly humiliated months ago and yes we haven’t spoken since that fateful day. We’re tied together now by marriage and blood we have to make it work some how. I always liked you and your husband and to be honest all of George’s family but you took your son’s side and you have to live with that, I can’t get mad at you for that he’s your child”.

“We didn’t take his side, we didn’t want to embarrass you further by getting in touch with you, George tells me he told you my mother was sick. Our priority became her and only her when she almost died we were beside ourselves with worry. She’s a fighter and the cancer didn’t get her, she told me she had to fight because she had hope that you and George may work it out and she wanted to see your children before she goes. We all know he’s never stop loving you I can’t make excuses for what he did, he was wrong to not tell you the truth and he was wrong for humiliating you the way he did. You two could have worked something out with Emma but he never gave you the choice of knowing everything and maybe still wanting to be with him”.

Meghan looked at her “Do you think at any point they had a real marriage?” Maria takes her hand “I’ll put it this way dear he was married to her for a month and none of us knew, when you walked in here before his eyes never left you. I don’t understand why someone you help who was basically homeless into a home with people that loved her and helped her career would do that to you. Did you manage to get a reason out of her as to why?”

“The only words she spoke to me when I saw her was “You came”, the nurse said it was like she waited for me to get there before she would let go. She left me a lot of letters she wants me to read I haven’t read any of them yet”.

“When the pain is not so raw maybe then you will find the courage to read it”.

“Perhaps”, the men return with David in his grandfathers arms.

“I forgot how beautiful this place is and how peaceful it is just looking over orange groves”.

“You can come here whenever you want to”, Meghan look at Maria “Thank you for the invitation”.

The cook come and tell them dinner is ready. They follow her and Meghan is surprise to see a Mosley basket in the dining room. Antonio put David in it and disappear he comes back as the first course his being served.

After dinner Meghan goes back outside by herself. After fifteen minutes George join her outside”.

“Are you alright?”, he rubs a hand over his face then sits besides her “Stupid question have course you’re not, is it being here?”.

“I have nothing but good memories of this place with you and your parents. I was just thinking when my newborn son needs feeding I’m giving him a bottle instead of breast because I didn’t give birth to him. I’m so happy he’s here but I didn’t get to experience being pregnant with him or giving birth to him”, she starts to cried.

He puts an arm around her “I’m sorry I know how much you wanted to experience all that”.

“We talked about having our first child, I can’t believe this is the way it happened I can’t believe she did this to us. The Emma I know would never do that”.

“Maybe you didn’t know her as well as you thought you did”, says George.

“She’s not here for me to get angry and shout at and get answers. Sometimes I wish she was alive so I can tell her how much I hate her. Other times I miss my friend from ten months ago. Other times I hate myself because I’m angry at a dead woman”.

“I have similar feelings when I think of her she blackmail me into a marriage and when my relationship with you imploded she told me it wasn’t my kid. That’s beyond twisted to hurt a friend like that”.

“Did you and her have a proper marriage, I need to know if you ever slept with her. I can’t understand her cruelty, did she ever come on to you?”

“No and no”.

“Then why did she do it?”

“I’m sorry Meghan I can’t answer that question for you”

“It’s getting chilly I best be going in, when is your grandma getting here?”.

“She came in while you were out here. You’ll see her tomorrow mama sent her up to bed she’s seen the little one”.

“How’s her health really?”

“Nonna(grandma) is just starting to get her strength back. It’s only just over two months since she was declared cancer free there were couple times we thought she was going to get last rites but thank god she’s here with us. Eighty years old and still going strong. When I found out Emma had died it bought it home just how lucky I’m to have my nonna here with me still. Whatever my thoughts on Emma no one deserves to die like that, where where all those friends at that was at her funeral”.

“You’re right George some of them should have at least been there at the hospital with her but they weren’t, as far as I knew she still had her friends after our wedding chaos”.

“Come dessert is being served”, they follow Antonio and sit and eat their dessert.

Meghan sat in bed thinking about Emma and ten years of friendship with her “Why Emma, why”.

George was downstairs with his parents “I’m glad you managed to persuade her to come here”, says his mother.

“I didn’t need to do a lot of persuading mother, she’s agreed to a week honeymoon with me in the Maldives. I’m determined to show her we can get past this I want us to leave there as friends, don’t get me wrong I know there will be tensions between us. I also know I hurt her deeply but mama I got the wife and son I’ve always wanted. I’m going to let her lead for now she needs to feel in control, she just lost her best friend in the world it’s hard I know, Emma was my friend too”.

Maria hugs him “Give her time, she just needs time it’s a lot for her to deal with right now, a death of a friend, a new baby and a marriage all in the space of two weeks, give her time my son and pray”.

“I will mama”, George leaves and go upstairs he checks on David in his nursery and sees that he’s asleep he walks by Meghan’s door and pause wondering if he should knock and say goodnight. He walks to his room then back to hers and knock on her door. “Come in”, he opens it to see Meghan in bed still awake “I just wanted to say goodnight”.

“I miss her”, George walks over to her”I’m sorry I know what she meant to you”. Meghan sits up in bed. “Tell me one last time you didn’t sleep with her”, he looks her in the eyes. I swear on our son’s life I didn’t sleep with her or ever had romantic feelings for her”. She starts to kiss him “No not like this”. She backs off “You’re rejection me?”. 

“I just don’t want to take advantage of you”.

“You won’t be, you know you’re the only guy I’ve ever slept with, I need you right now I need to forget everything that’s going on for a while and I need to distress help me to distress”. She kisses him and he kisses her back she began undressing him and he removed her night gown and lay her back on the bed and made love to her.

The next morning they both woke up feeling regret about the night before.


	4. Making Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan and George talk about sleeping together and she does something to make his grandmother happy.

George went to his room and showered replaying the night before in his head it wasn’t the sex he was replaying it was the conversation before. He knew when she ask if he was rejecting her that she was thinking of him not wanting her. He had sex with her so she didn’t feel unwanted but he couldn’t help feeling being used by her.

Meghan got up to see George had left, she couldn’t believe she slept with him begged him to make love to her, then in the middle of it told him to forget loving making and fuck her hard instead. Yesterday she needed to forget her pain and she used her husband to do it. She felt really bad that she used a man for sex like that even if it was her own husband.

She got dressed in a light blue pinafore dress and white sandals and went down for breakfast she saw George was at the dining table and David was in is Mosley basket asleep. George must have seen to him during the night she remembered getting up only twice. “Morning”. she says to the table “Morning cara”, says George looking at her. The other occupants greet her and she walks over to Sofia, George’s grandfather and hugs her, “it’s so good to see you, you’re looking so well”. Sofia cries “my nipote(grandson) has his wife and child finally, we must have the priest bless this marriage before you leave. He owes me a favour I donated a lot of money to the church”. 

Meghan knew Sofia meant well and she thought they got back together out of love, the family didn’t tell her about the egg and sperm theft. They wanted her unburden and Meghan understood that. “We must arrange that as soon as possible I assume the blessing can happen anytime”.

“We will get everyone together and plan it, will the day after tomorrow be too soon, my dear?”, Meghan looks at George who nods. “Tuesday is fine and I’m sure your family will love to see your first great grandchild Sophia”.

Meghan notices that Maria has tears in her eyes as does George they eat breakfast and talk about the blessing.”Your wedding dress is easy enough to buy in town”, says Maria. When breakfast is over Antonio helps is mother-in-law to walk to the living room. “Thank you for doing this for her Meghan I truly appreciate it”.

“It’s fine George I know how important she is to all of you, if I can give her just a little bit of happiness after the months of pain and suffering she has had it’s worth it”. After breakfast they make their way to town to order a cake and buy a wedding dress. Meghan choose a ball gown style dress with layers of tules and a sweetheart neckline in white.

They had lunch at the restaurant of the chef that cooked for them on their first day. Tuesday came and with it the blessing, Meghan couldn’t help thinking of the last time she was in a church with most of the people she was with now. She had to remind herself she was already married and this was just a blessing. She said a silent prayer at the altar that her marriage gets better she and George hadn’t talk about having sex. With planning the blessing and running around there was no talk about the elephant in the room.

She knew she used him for comfort but she knew as much as she hated him, she still loved him but that wasn’t an excuse. She was wrong for what she did that night, she asked him to come to her room, “I’m sorry for using you like that I had sex with you to forget and again I’m sorry. I want when we, if we have sex again it’s because we both want it, not because of what happened couple nights ago. I don’t want you to hate me, I don’t want David growing up in a household where his mother and father hate each other and or fights like cats and dogs. I want to let go of my anger towards you I think we should go to couples counselling when we get back home”.

“I never want you to feel I would reject you again cara, we’re married now and yes I did feel somewhat used by you the truth is I’m still in love with you. I never stop loving you and I’m still angry with myself for how I treated you. I think we could both use some counselling we’re still angry at someone who is no longer here to defend themselves I’m willing to go to counselling. I too want our son growing up in a loving environments and not a hostile one”.

She makes to leave “If we both put the effort in this marriage we can make it work. The love is already there it’s finding it and reclaiming it we need to do”. She turns and looks at him “You’re right we still love each other but we have a long way to go we can never go back to what we were before. Since the first wedding too much as happened but we can start by being friends”, she leaves his room.

She goes and look in on David she runs a hand through his hair “God can I do this, Forgive my husband and start our married life afresh? I genuinely meant what I said earlier I want our son to grow up in a loving home. Please help me to find the strength to forgive him and Emma for the hurt they caused me. I so want to be happy please help me”. She finished her prayer and kissed her son’s forehead “I’m so happy to have you David, so very happy I love you so much. I hate what Emma did but I’m happy she gave me you”. Meghan leaves the room and bumps into George “How much of that did you hear?”.

“All of it, we will take things slow and hopefully forgiveness will come in time. We’re married parents now and that brings with it responsibilities and commitment like I said before I want a real marriage with you. I want our family to survive and strive I’m happy too we have a son”, she hugs him and he returns the hug.

She moves away from him and wipes her eyes “If we are going to make this work I need to be in the same bed as my husband”, she reaches out and takes his hand “I don’t want to lose our family either”.

“No sex for now just work on us being comfortable with each other again”, she nods, that night she ask the maid to move her stuff into George’s room. On their last day in Italy George’s family throw them a barbecue as she sat on the terrace eating her meal looking out at the orchard, she felt a hand on hers. It was Maria “Thank you for giving my son this chance”, seeing Meghan’s face she continues “No he didn’t tell me, but why else would you have moved into his room”.

“I have to say I was dreading coming back here, the last time I saw you guys I was being humiliated but you’ve gone out your way to make me feel welcome in fact your whole family has thank you. It’s been a pleasant stay”.

“Even having the blessing?”

“I made an old woman happy and it was nice to have a blessing in a church although I had to remind my self that I was already married and George couldn’t say he was married to someone else”.

“As a woman I feel your hurt and pain but trust will come in time”, Maria squeezes her shoulders and leave.

George comes outside and sits beside her, “I’m gonna miss this place there is something very peaceful about it”.

“You’re not wrong”.  
“Mom and dad have volunteered to look after David while we go on our honeymoon if you want, I told them I would talk to you and let them know”. I think it’s a good idea it gives us sometime to ourselves to get to know each other again but..”

“You want David with us”, finish Meghan.

“Yes I do we don’t have a nanny yet for him and I know he’s less than a month old and will be taking up a lot of our time while on our honeymoon but I’m selfish and I want my family close to me”.

“Then we take him with us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a baby on honeymoon when you’re trying to fix a relationship🤔


	5. Chapter 5

Meghan and George arrived in the Maldive with the sun beating down on them, they buckled David’s care seat into the limo waiting for them. They arrived at a private house on the island to see the staff line up waiting for them. They exit the car with George carrying Arthur as the Butler, maid, housekeepers and chef introduced themselves.

Meghan was glad to get out the sun it was so hot and it was only nine in the morning, they go up to their room and change into more suitable clothes. George into light blue shorts and a yellow polo shirt with sandals and Meghan into a pretty yellow dress with white sandals to Coordinate George’s outfit.

They put David down to sleep in the nursery and walk downstairs together to get a cold drink. Aaron the Butler brings them a lemonade and pineapple juice. David raises his glass,“To the first day of our honeymoon, my friend who’s Vila this is assured me the staff are trustworthy”.

“I wish we bought a nanny with us now, I would love to take a walk on the beach and pushing a pram on their isn’t very practical.

“We’ll figure it out cara, I can have a nanny flown here from a good agency who’s references have been check thoroughly and who’s been vetted and has childcare qualifications”.

“Do That please”.

George takes his phone out and makes the arrangements when he’s done he puts the phone down “Someone will be here by tomorrow”.

“Thank you I’m going to the kitchen to see what food is there and get myself a snack, come with me”, he follows her into the kitchen and watches as she opens the fridge and freezer. “How about a BLT sandwich, he nods she starts taking the ingredients out the fridge. Samara the chef comes in “I’ll make that for you Mrs Ricci I’ll make that”, Meghan thanks her and walks out the kitchen with a wash mango in her hand, George had a bowl of fresh cut up fruit in his.

“This house is amazing I can’t wait to explore this place, it’s odd hearing myself being addressed as Mrs Ricci and its odder still being on honeymoon with you but I’m determined to enjoy myself while I’m here”. She looks at him uncertainly “When we get back home I’ll start reading Emma’s letters”.

“Ok but let’s just think about us and our family for now”.

“Ok George how about I ask the staff to prepare us a romantic meal on the beach for later”.

“That sounds lovely but I don’t want to leave Arthur with the staff, how about we have the romantic meal here and give the staff the night off”.

“That idea is fine I’m thinking lobster and plenty of seafood and a cake, it would be nice to have a small cake to celebrate our marriage with just us having it. Kinda like a symbol to say this is the start of us deciding to give us a try”.

“That sounds perfect I want a seafood pasta dish included but yet I can’t wait for later. That night they sat down to their meal with a baby monitor on the table. “Have you dated anyone since we split up?” Ask Meghan 

“As you know now my grandmother was ill, a lot of my time was spent helping my parents take care of her, dating or sex wasn’t on my mind. Not to say that women weren’t offering themselves to me. When we knew my grandmother would be okay and I came back to New York I did have a two night stand with someone but I quickly realised that I wanted you and I was just going through the motions in bed with her. What about you have you dated anyone?”

“The experience of my wedding put me off men when one would tried to chat me up my first thought was he’s after my money or he’s going to cheat on me. I couldn’t look at a guy and see something positive about maybe dating them. So no I haven’t dated or slept with anyone but you”.

“I’m sorry what I did affected you quite so deeply, for some reason I thought you would have found someone else to forget about me”.

“Some hurts run deeply”.

“It seems like you decided to give up on men because of my treatment of you”.

“I gave up on men because I didn’t want to be hurt again, well I should say dating”.

“I’m sorry cara if this thing with Emma didn’t happen you wouldn’t have given up on finding love”.

“In a way I didn’t just give up on love I gave up on my happiness as well, who knows how many of those guys I turn down could have been the one”. She sees the hurt look on George’s face, “That was tackless of me to say that”.

“It was tackless of me to tell you I couldn’t marry you at our wedding”.

“Let’s try to enjoy our honeymoon and don’t bring up our first wedding okay”

“Okay”

“So the person you slept with is it someone I’m likely to run into or was it a random person you met, I take it you used protection and didn’t fall for the I’m on the pill we will be find line. You are not a unknown person, the woman you slept with would’ve know who you were.”

“As far as I know I’ve never met her before, she’s not in our circle and I did use protection with her I’m aware some woman try to put a hole in a condom so I put it on. You and I had a blood test before our wedding so you know I’m clean”.

“George did you seriously not get checked out at a clinic afterwards?”

“Of course I did, it came back clean”, Meghan exhale the breath she didn’t know she was holding

“I didn’t pass anything on to you cara”

“I know we weren’t together and you could sleep with whoever you wanted to, but I want to give birth someday and some STDs can prevent me getting pregnant if I caught something off you. We didn’t use protection when we slept together and we had sex more than two times that night”.

“So there’s a chance you could be pregnant as we speak?”

“It will be some weeks before I know, right now my priorities revolve around our son Arthur and making sure his needs are met. Would you be upset if I was pregnant now especially with Arthur not even a month old?”.

“If you were I would be happy we would get to experience those little moments and milestones before the baby is born. Simple things like going to a doctors appointment, hearing our baby’s heartbeat for the first time. And there is the important bit if you were carrying our child, we would both know about it”.

“I understand what you’re saying we were robbed of that with Arthur, come on eat up this food is delicious”.

The next day the nanny Grace Green came and both Sarah and George liked her right away, they were able to get time for themselves and took the opportunity to walk on the beach and get to know each other again. They took Arthur in his buggy into the town of where they were staying with Grace and their bodyguards accompanying them.

At the end of their honeymoon they liked Grace so much and since she was fantastic with Arthur they asked her to stay on with them which she agreed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys tell me what you think


End file.
